


Lies

by Trialia



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-10
Updated: 2006-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It won't happen now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies

She found something deep inside her one day, an unacknowledged truth-- she couldn't lie to him again. She couldn't bear to say to Grissom that "everything’s fine" and leave it at that. He'd seen her insecurities exposed in mistakes she'd never thought about making before they were over. He knew something none of her other colleagues had bothered to find out. And yet-- he was so bad with people.

She loved him whether he gave a damn or not. That frightened her, and her fear made her angry with him. She was always angry now.

No wonder they could never communicate with each other.

She resolved to avoid him if she could, knowing it would never happen. Not now, after all they'd been through.

_-fin_


End file.
